inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Hamano Kaiji
Hamano Kaiji (浜野 海士) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven GO anime and game. He is a midfielder for Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"The team's cheerful mood maker. His hobby is fishing."'' Appearance He wears goggles at his forehead and has brown eyes. He has raised blue navy hair and a dark skin tone. He raises his sleeves when wearing his soccer uniform. He wears the Raimon soccer uniform, the Raimon jacket and the Raimon school uniform. His appearance is almost similar to Tsunami. Personality Hamano Kaiji is a cheerful boy, relaxed and has a positive way of thinking, unlike his friend Hayami Tsurumasa. Hamano is known for his characteristic of ‘rising’ the mood in the team, and constantly likes to help around the team, an example of him being positive was when Hamano got injured in the match against Genei but he said that he’ll be fine, though he ended up being more injured when he lied about it since Midori was not fine at all with his injury. But, even with his cheerful personality, he still had doubts about rebelling against Fifth Sector which shows that even in his cheerful personality, he actually thinks his actions first and what it might result, and the result of disobeying Fifth Sector was not being able to play soccer, which showed his love to play soccer. Though, at the match against Mannouzaka, he had a change of mind and decided to help Raimon against the rebellion. Ever since then, he got hyped for the rebellion and when he learned of the Resistance he got even more happy and hyped, saying ‘Revolution’ again and again during practices before the match against Kaiou. He is shown to be a caring and supportive friend when he cheered and was happy to learn that Hayami learned Zeroyon to pass through some members in the match against Kaiou. Another example of him being a happy go lucky friend is that in an old photo of the Raimon second team that was shown by Shindou is that is showed Hamano making a ‘peace’ sign and that Aoyama and Hamano are also close friends, at the same time, there was an episode in which Ichino and Aoyama ask Hamano about how the first team was doing. This goes to show that Hamano has made a positive friendship ties with mostly all the second years. Even with his cheerful personality, he actually enjoys teasing people, an example when he teased Midori that he liked Nishiki when Midori mentioned him. Though, he is shown to suddenly take back what he says when he teases people, especially at Midori’s case since she went violent. At the Chrono Stone series, Hamano is shown to have voluntarily switch with the injured players against Protocol Omega 2.0, especially when he saw Hayami get more injured, but since he also got injured badly, he was discouraged again, and also ended up being brainwashed just like the other members of Raimon into quitting the team. His personality after being brainwashed hasn’t changed that much, since he was still relaxed, but the major change was he didn’t care for soccer and suggested to ‘watch tv’ instead and if they got home early to be able to watch some shows. Though, after the Raimon team finally defeated Protocol Omega 2.0, Hamano along with all the rest of the members returned to normal. Plot (GO) He was first seen along with the whole Raimon team led by Shindou Takuto to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Afterwards they fought and got beaten badly. Shindou was brought to the hospital. Later Matsukaze tries out for the Raimon team in which Hamano comments that Tenma is quite skilled. He isn't determined to fight against Fifth Sector like Tenma, Shindou, Sangoku, and Endou, but isn't too harsh about it. In Episode 13, he finally helps Raimon and uses his hissatsu technique, Naminori Piero. In Episode 14, it's seems he with casual clothes go fishing with Hayami. Later in the match against Teikoku, he first helpd to finish Ultimate Thunder, but it failed and he was replaced by Shindou. Later; he used Naminori Piero to pass an adverse member. In Episode 20, he plays with Raimon against Kaiou. In Episode 21, he plays with Raimon against Akizoura Challengers. He also tries to score, but fails. In Episode 22 , he played with Raimon against Gassan Kunimitsu. In Episode 25, Hamano teased Midori to which made her got angry at him when they started talking about Nishiki Ryouma. In Episode 26, during the practice before the match against Hakuren, he was impressed as Yukimura and his teammates could perfectly run by the ice field without falling or slip. Shindou then says that this would be normal to a team from the north of Japan. He was later seen reunited with his teammates as Haruna advices them that Nishiki had just arrived back to the Japan. After getting the hang of how to dribble in the Snowland Stadium, he used his hissatsu; Naminori Piero to get past the opponents. In Episode 34, Hamano has the ball stolen from him by Kobato Hiroo's Dimension Cut. Later, he was dribbled by Shiranui Genichi's Trick Ball. At the beginning of the second half, after Shindou passed the ball to him, Hamano was injuried as Mahoro Tadashi violently stealed the ball from him. In Episode 35, he tries to return to the match, but, as he tries to steal the ball from Mahoro, his knee gives up and he falls on the ground. He was later replaced by Aoyama Shunsuke. Both Kurama and Midori helped Hamano get to the bench, Aoyama asks if Hamano is okay, to which he answered yes, but this causes Midori to be irritated at him so his arm got also badly injured because of Midori. 's shoot]]In Episode 40, he and the rest of the team went to the hospital and he was sad about Shindou can't play in finals along with Raimon. Later, he and the rest weren't focused on the training. He was also happy when he saw Coach Endou was back. In Episode 44, he made somesort of move to not let Dragonlink recuper the ball. After Tsurugi and Tenma breaked Senguuji Yamato and his Kenou Kingburn's King Fire with Fire Tornado DD, he and Hayami fainted, happy as Raimon at least scored a goal against Dragonlink. Later, he was replaced by Aoyama. At the end, Raimon won and he was happy alongside the other members. In Episode 45, he was happy when Shindou came back and like the other members, he ran towards Shindou. Plot (Chrono Stone) In Episode 1, it is seen that he didn't know anything about the soccer club and about Tenma. He was seen holding a fishing rod. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccer team. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Lune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. ]]In Episode 6, he, Ichino and Aoyama wanted to play against Protocol Omega 2.0 due to the injuries of Hayami, Kariya and Hikaru. He replaced Kar iya in the match. When he picked up the ball, Hamano was immediately tackled by Dorimu and had an injury due to it. After the match, Raimon went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Hamano left the team like the others who don't have a Keshin. In Episode 18, as he came back with the rest of the team. He was shown to have catched ten fishes, while Hayami only got one, and Kurama, Ichino and Aoyama didn't get a single one, then they were suddenly attacked, just like the rest of the other teammembers, luckily, they won somehow. Hamano was shown to be chosen to timetravel until Jeanne's era by Daisuke also. In Episode 19, when they finally timetraveled to the past france era, he commented on what Shinsuke said that the era they were in was like 'a video game in true life', in which Hamano wondered how much 'defensive' power Jeanne's army had. In Episode 39, he was teleported to El Dorado's head quarters along with Raimon and the others who didn't go to King Arthur's era. He later became a member of El Dorado Team 03. Game Appearance Character Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven GO At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 152 *'TP': 179 *'Kick': 87 *'Dribbling': 132 *'Technique': 127 *'Block': 96 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 94 *'Catch': 57 *'Lucky': 95 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 147 *'TP': 160 *'Kick': 85 *'Dribbling': 110 *'Technique': 112 *'Block': 85 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 92 *'Catch': 54 *'Lucky': 92 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Flying Fish' *'OF Naminori Piero' *'DF Killer Whale' *'SK Dribble Plus 20' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Flying Fish' *'OF Naminori Piero' *'DF Killer Whale' *'SK Konshin!' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'OF Naminori Piero' *'DF Killer Whale' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Flying Fish' *'OF Naminori Piero' *'DF Killer Whale' Hissatsu Tactics *' Double Wing' *' Flying Route Pass' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Hayami Tsurumasa' **'SK Recovery' *'MIMAX Kurama Norihito' **'SK Kaze no Kokoroe' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'S.E.A' Trivia *He has a habit of saying "oi" when kicking the ball in soccer practice or in a game a lot. *During the altered timeline in Episode 001 (Chrono Stone), Hamano ended up joining the fishing club, which goes to show that if he wasn't in the soccer club, he would be in another club instead. **This could also be the reason for his relations with water and fishes. **This also goes to show that if there is no soccer club, he wouldn't have been best friends with Hayami, which shows that because of this, they aren't friends. *The kanji for "Hama" (浜) in his name can be translated as "beach" or "seashore". *He has a character song with Kurama titled Do Our Best!! Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Midfielders Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:El Dorado Team 03